


Treasure

by moeruhoshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hoard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeruhoshi/pseuds/moeruhoshi
Summary: Every dragon has something magnificent hidden away in their hoard.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 74





	Treasure

A dragon had his treasures, things he hoarded away from the eyes of the human world.

They were trinkets or expensive pieces of clothing, paintings, random things he thought were admirable.

It didn't really matter what, as long as it stole his attention.

They were coveted and sacred, and he would burn the body of whoever tried to enter his layer to a crisp. The sand that lined the long entrance to his lair was charred with such evidence.

But no one would ever find out the truth, to be able to see if his tunnels were really chock full of gold.

Even his friends weren't privy to the sights to be held by the magnificence of his things.

Only he knew what truly lived down there.

And his most sacred and cherished prize, was a girl.

Not much younger than himself, a fallen star.

She fell before him one fated night, her body burning bright and golden shimmers hiding the fire that burned at her core.

She was perfect.

Though it was not easy for them to have reached the point they were at in their relationship.

Who wouldn't hate the beast who dragged her into his caves while she was unconscious, to never let her out again because she was suddenly property?

But they became closer over time, learning how to properly cherish and love one another.

The dragon liked to idolize her, fantasize, bask in the presence of her unmatched beauty.

He stole a regal bed with red satin sheets and large, thick curtains that ran around the posts. She slept here, or posed for him, depending on the time of day.

He showered her with compliments, churning her insides and creating the lovestruck girl who now loved playing along with his weird games.

Her confidence was boosted in this odd way, and she loved those eyes he raked over her body. He admired all of his gold the same way.

This possession laid bare for him to see, no clothes to get in the way of his gaze. He stood, be it nearby or far away, and watched her lay about for him.

It was embarrassing at first, but she loved his hot gaze, the possessiveness that leaked out of every inch of his body. She drooled at the thought of his verbal (and physical) claim on her. She was akin to an attraction on display, just for him.

She sat composed, maybe idly brushed her hair. Sometimes she laid down and read a book, twirling a single lock between her fingers.

She'd display the bites from their previous night together, for him to feel proud of all over again.

Other times, she spread her legs and held her breast, showing off the stickiness that accumulated just for him.

He made her hot with his eyes, so much so that she needed release. She wasn't ashamed to do it herself, to have him watch as she came with her own fingers. She'd moan his name and buck her hips, describe the things she loved most about him.

His strength, his heat, his gaze; fuck she wanted him.

But he'd only watch, knowing it was a show. She'd lick her lips, watching the tight bulge push more and more against his thin pants.

She came, begging for his dick, shaking fingers pulling out of her dripping honeypot.

The star held up the offering, on her knees as she beckoned her beast forward. It was a reward, for being such a good caretaker.

If not on the bed, he'd have her lay on his gold, though it wasn't very comfortable. She'd run her fingers through it and lay against the cold metal, hissing as it met her skin. He'd go crazy for that.

She slid and swam against it, laid down and showered herself with coins, maybe run them against herself.

He was pleased with anything she did for him.

But she wasn't always laying around to look sexy for him, they had their time apart. His library was her favorite part of the home they shared.

There was also the bath, where she learned that he wasn't the only thing that could appreciate her. The first spirits of his element resided deep in a pit of lava and honored her body as the lewd treasure it was. If not the dragon molding her in his image, it was the tantric being that loved to teach her new things. Or showed her where she was most sensitive.

Which reminds us that she was immune to his flames. He enjoyed wrapping her in them from time to time, she was absolutely beautiful.

He'd growl these words, whisper them lovingly into her ear, remind her when he finished, and watched the remnants trail from her center.

She felt he had put her under a spell, with the way she now felt full of his attention.

There was nothing like stripping down as he was about to come home and lay nonchalantly on her bed. She'd kick her feet, one hand resting underneath her chin, hair tied in a messy bun.

She'd see him bristle with pride as he walked into the treasure room, approaching her quickly with a kiss to greet her.

And he'd obey her, as she had successfully tamed this dragon, though not to say that he was no longer stubborn.

So when he went to walk away, she'd curl her finger and bring him back to her side. The words she whispered didn't matter much, but she'd 'whine' and beg for his attention.

The rest of his things could wait, she needed to be loved and groomed first, didn't he know that?

The dragon would comply with a purr and a snarl, hot lips searing hers into submission.

Their nights were wild, lasting for hours or intro the morning. Natsu couldn't help himself, she was just too beautiful.

Lucy managed to learn how to keep up with his never-ending libido, but she'd still come out on the other side hazy as all heck.

He was slow and burned his love carefully into her each time, with hot kisses to her lips that would last for minutes. They were deep and overly satisfying, reaching the deepest parts of her, making her docile to his touch.

His heated palms would massage her breasts, his teeth sinking subtly into her soft skin. He moaned, being able to taste the fire that courses through her veins. This would rev him up, but he still insisted on taking his time. She was a priceless treasure, and every inch would be cared for as such.

His ministrations on her chest would be mind-numbingly delirious, her toes curling with each long lick and sensual bite. He'd give small kisses and long sucks, pinches and nipping. She unwound and tightened underneath him, gasping her release underneath the dim candlelight.

He purred and nuzzled against her stomach every time, his piercing gaze appreciating her teary-eyed look.

He'd whisper more sweet nothings down the length of her body, profess his love, tease her for enjoying it so much.

Sexy, gorgeous, an angel, his princess...

The sticky fluid that flowed between her legs fed him like candy or milk, filling his stomach and feeding his ravenous side.

He'd lap and slurp, his tail wagging happily in the air as he made a further mess of her.

He cursed and moaned, begged for more, and bruised her hips with his grasp.

She was too weak and overstimulated, cumming quickly and madly, legs shaking and body thrumming with adrenaline. He loved her twisting and writhing, the still dripping folds when he turned her over.

He kissed her back and whispered his thanks, applauding her for a job well done.

She was a very good girl. His little flame.

His flame, who he rubbed against, nibbled on, and subtly purred to. He wanted to use her mouth.

This was her favorite part, if anyone was curious.

He'd mark her back with light kisses and scratches to help her calm down, but rub his thick thing against her.

His whispers begged for attention, but only if it was okay with her. After all, he could appreciate her body endlessly without requiring his own release. Her satisfaction was his top priority.

Sometimes she said no and asked for his kisses instead. Sometimes she guided his fingers to her folds and squirted naughty juices into his palm. There were other times were she left the bed in trade of his element that rested in the bathing chamber, letting that spirit have its way with her instead; he was always free to watch.

But most often, she had him, and became the toy he so liked to manipulate.

He'd kneel back into his heels, the star rising and following him like a serpent. She was crouched or opted to stay laid out, depending on how much she wanted to tease him.

But she took her task seriously this time and became the thing the dragon loved most; his possession.

Just like that, and remembering to breathe, she swallowed his thick shaft over and over again.

He stretched her lips, but it wasn't uncomfortable, and she became used to the sensation of him sliding somewhat into her throat.

He adored her when she performed for him like his, running his fingers through her hair, giving endless streams of proud compliments.

He snapped his hips subtly when their eyes met, his teeth snagging his bottom lip.

When he forced her to still and his hips began to grind, she'd moan and groan, preparing for his soon release.

The sticky fluid coated her throat like medicine, sliding down into her stomach and settling as he pulled out.

His chest rumbled as she languidly dragged her tongue, cleaning up anything left from his subsequent climax.

He kissed the dribble away from her chin and flipped her onto her back, spreading her legs to align himself with her entrance.

She liked to hold him close once he plunged in, arms wrapped around his neck as he began a steady pace.

He'd relish in her glow and kiss her lips quick, holding himself above her as he watched her enjoy his work.

He breathed small flames onto her skin, watching her skin pinken and react. She'd want more, hotter, down her throat. This forced him to pick up his pace.

When she moaned like that and called his name, throwing back her head and begging for rougher treatment.

His teeth loved biting that junction of her neck.

His love, his darling, his princess...the dragon growled and pounded into his beloved. Like that, just like that, oh, she loved it like that.

When they came, it didn't mark the true end; though if Lucy was tired it would.

She loved the feeling of being filled with his seed, covered in the sticky white stuff that he showered her with.

The creampie slid out of her as she walked to get clean, the dragon not far behind, watching. Halfway there, he always forced her against the wall and cleaned her out himself.

They'd share one gaze from where he kneeled, picking it up all over again in the hall, finding one another absolutely irresistible.

She was his beloved treasure, and he was her dear guardian, their odd love nestled for as long as time would last for them in those forbidden caves.


End file.
